


Date of Survival

by Mondo1682



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, First Dates, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682
Summary: What would happen if instead of going to see the boy allegra liked. Their was a date in the making in the air between them before Crisis happens. Now that is between them now. This is what Crisis turns it into.
Relationships: Allegra Garcia/Killer Frost
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Cisco's Time Loops

When Caitlyn got her memories back from Jonn Jones the martian manhunter of the once Earth 38. She gave killer frost her life time back. But it was a little more easy to figure that out. Since on earth prime killer frost had more of a life than she had on earth one. 

But there was one thing that was different that made Frost blush. Allegra and her were in a relationship. Except on Earth one the spark was just brewing. 

"This was going to be a complicated one." Killer frost thought. Since she has a relationship with a person that she didn't have before. And it was hers. Not another relationship from Caitlyn instead. Which makes her smile. But...

So what does she do. She panics. So she ends up unloading on Cisco. Not only because she helped discuss his post crisis meltdown but she knew he had a stable relationship with Kamilla. The photographer with the horrible art. But she would muse that to herself because as she learned that was mean. 

When she's done talking and anxiously waiting for Cisco's magic answer. All she see's is Cisco is smiling. Which causes her to say "Why is your mouth so wide? That's not how talking works." Which makes Cisco laugh. At her scowling look they got back into the conversation. Not wanting to remember the time she willingly joined up with a evil speedster that looked like Barry Allen. When they were both working this close. The feeling unspoken between them as Cisco attempts to ease the accidental tension. 

"I know but you've grown from the time. Where you were all killer when we were during Savitar times. Going to smite me. Now you come for relationship advice for your crisis relationship. Well all I can say is really be yourself because that's what i had to learn a bunch of times till i got it. Don't put a front your not. Esspecially since your already in a relationship. 

"I forgot about the time little nora west allen had ran backwards so many times to prevent us from dying." Cisco nods "yeah also saving us at the price of me going through so many fashion changes." Causing frost to laugh too. This time not making her feel burdened by the past. Despite how it ended for little west allen. 

Another unspoken moment between them. For another fallen member of team flash. But not as drowning as Savitar. Both Cisco and Frost respect the people that have gone through they're hero world dead or alive. Frost figures she should be herself but how to do that. She might or not get multiple chances like Cisco. And she had a whole relationship to back her up.

A dang straight. Startling her out of her thoughts. "This girl is on fire!" Turns herself into laughter. Laughing with Cisco. As she she says walking out. "Nope it's Cold."


	2. Nash's Awkard Crisis Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next person Frost runs into is Nash. Which makes a lot of feelings come up between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the end i had a idea. For a couple more chapters. For this story. It's why i stopped there. One will be allegra knows of Crisis. The other she doesn't. But i need help from you guys in the comments. To give some help to this because writing takes time lol. Hope everyone is doing good. Thanks for your time.

Of all the people Frost thought to run into. It was apparently Nash Wells. He was the Pariah of Crisis but now he was also the father like figure of Allegra. So now Frost was feeling conflicting with him. She felt a Cisco Crisis attack coming on. 

But she can see it was mutual. The post crisis atmosphere hanging in between them. So she can say there's a lot she wanted to talk about but also didn't want to bring herself to kill the silence. 

Reluctantly all she says is a "Hey." Because everything wants to come out at once as well. A similar look on nash. Causing them both to laugh. 

The tension a little smaller. As Nash says "Yeah we just don't know where to start. Crisis. My dopodaughter. But it seems crisis made things different."

"Yeah we live in a diffrent world. It's the same but different." A blush happens as she also thinks of Allegra. To see nash's knowing smile. 

"Your good for her. Someone to help her figure out the grey. So she dosn't...." cutting himself off. But the words come to frost. "The prize is everything."

As emotion comes to nash's face. Regret. But not too much as it was. "It's good to finally have that off my chest. I held it so long I let it drive me.

" A pariah yeah I know the feeling. But you are never alone here. Anymore. This Earth has a habbit of brining out the best of us. From the people we surround ourselves with. Or find ourselves too. I'm a prime example of the concept. Letting our emotions drive us. Thinking back to her growth from killer to just frost.

"It just took a new world to do it. And i'm willing to atone for it. But that's not the only thing crisis gave it wasn't it. I belive i owe you something. " nash smirks and frost groans. "Let's bite the bullet." If she can face baddies from central city. She can face a measley talk.

"Does she know too?" Frost couldn't help but ask. The question on her mind the most. Besides processing the relationship. She wanted to know where Allegra's mind was at. She wouldn't want to lie or tell the truth about crisis. But was more terrified of this answer.


	3. To Know of Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allegra knows of Earth 1 and the Crisis. In this chapter.

Killer frost felt instant relief that allegra knew of crisis. Havning nash didn't want to lie to her. Or use crisis as a clean slate. So Jonn Crisis'd her. At least she wasn't alone in remembering crisis. And what they were before. Was known too.

Happily frost hugged nash. Not having any reason really to hurt him. Like cisco did. Saying " just give it some time and you'll become a regular wells around here like the last few."

Breifly thinking of hr. If one wells who was trying to write a book series could do it. So could one who played pariah in crisis. Besides thinking of people should be aloud to atone. She was given the chance esspecially with Savitar and hr. Actually everyone else was given a chance. "We all make mistakes around here. Don't blame yourself. And don't pariah." 

They talked a little more until Frost had decided she needed to find the other half of the relationship. Feeling excitement instead of fear. And lighter almost like she was telling the ghost of Hr she was sorry. By helping another one find their place. Being the last memeber of savitar's duo. Something she always thought about. Even more when she started living her life.

Hr was a innocent life. That wasn't suppose to die. Which made her feel like a killer. Everyone thought she was. Causing her to only come out for a long time. Only when she was needed to kick butt. But at least it felt like a step in the right direction. She was trying to feel like she wasn't hurting people anymore.

Nash said she was probably at the Citizen. So she headed there. And what she saw was something that became one of the best things of frost's life. 

There was a banner that said "Happy Crisis Relationship." In blue and white. With various things around the room. That were things that were from their relationship. 

Or the memories from crisis. Which still made her smile. As nobody had done this before for her. A friend yes. A gesture of her life? That warmed her cold soft heart. 

When the woman she was looking for said "Hey Frosty." As two arms wrapped around her. Hugging her. Both feeling happy to see eachother. 

"So crisis." Both of them say. Causing to laugh. Allegra says "Crisis is a gift. It just was where we are going to get. A lot quickly." "Agreed, some would say in a flash." Frost grins blushing. "We're celebrating Crisis aren't we." As allegra grins grabbing Frost's arm. Moving towards their date. Of a relationship they both agree on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how to write the date. So i ended it. Where i could start on a new chapter. Rights and kudos.


	4. The Angtsy Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is in the timeline Allegra dosn't have memories restored. And it took a while but i'm hitting the red button. In terms of what follows.

In a timeline or a alternate branch. Another decision was made.

When Frost heard Nash hadn't restored Allegra's memories. Until he revealed what she said. And his multiversal connection to her. She was angry. But now she was broken.

Because like him. She was not gonna hurt her. Just she was struggling to how to process the relationship. Now that she had accepted the existence of it. She was at a impasse.

Allegra had a hard life. Could she hurt her. If this is one good thing she has. Even if it's worth a little struggle. Then do it. Or option two do it. And see what happens. Having grabbed a restoration ring on the way out.

But could she use it when it comes to it. She wasn't sure. Like Nash could've but he held his tounge. Because he also felt guilty. Regardless of Crisis. 

It was all the guilt in her. That shoved the will to do it deep down. Both ways were going to hurt. And from what Nash said. Allegra would react bad to both. How bad she wasn't sure. But the thought caused her actual feelings she found. To hurt.

Even though the feelings were not finalized. She guessed. But allegra thought they were real. As Cisco would dub it from their doctor who nights. "This was timey wimey business."

So she didn't know how else to proceed . Only with the two options. Because from what she knew from doctor who. They're wasn't always that much to work with from the start. So that left one thing. Getting a answer to the question in her head. 

Trying to find her until she got a beep from her pocket. That got her Allegra's location. "Come meet me at the Citizen." Causing her to feel frozen. And not the kind she makes.

This was going to be her decision. This was her thing. Not coming from caitlyn. And that caused excitement. She had changed. But she did not know how to be changed. It didn't feel as easy as attacking and throwing ice at some type of goon.

So with some trembling steps. She manages to get to the Citizen to see what happens.

All that frost remembers is she goes in with as much confidence as she can. Get a feel. Get out. But that's not what happens when she heard. " you really matter to me. In the first time in a while i feel like i have people that like me for me." 

But what turns that happeness into something else. Is when she hears the noise of a zipper. She isn't sure until her jacket hits the ground. That was her zipper. And a bunch of other thoughts hit her head.

As much she enjoyed what her new feelings made her think. In the moment as clothes gathered on the floor from them both. In kisses and hugs.

As she saw allegra revealed. She realized she did not want to start a relationship that wasn't mutual. And as much as it caused her new feelings to ache. Frost did the only thing she thought of. That option. 

She grabbed the ring from the jeans on the floor. And placed it gingerly on allegra's face. With love. 

Mike drop happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while writing this. I realized that i made room for a fifth chapter sometime. I have in mind to do. 
> 
> I didn't dabble in smut they call it. I really just hope the story made sense. I don't complete stories much. So... i hope it's okay as i made it. 
> 
> Little insecurity aside. Hope nobody is hurt by covid. And the big one. Chadwick Boseman is now dead. R.i.p thank you for what you did and i hope you see you were mourned. But that's another ramble.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a idea that was in my mind for this ship. Inspired by the Running out of time fanfic in allegra/killer frost. Rights to cluelessrebel1988. I don't know you do need to say rights for inspiration?


End file.
